SDR2 After Story
by Vixen7117
Summary: (A sequel fanfic to Roommates) Together Hajime and Chiaki are creating their own future with everyone on the island, but the future is full of surprises.
1. Chapter 1

"Chiaki would you marry me" Hajime asked.

Chiaki thought about that as Mahiru prepared her wedding dress. "Are you excited Chiaki?" Mahiru asked. "Yep I think" Chiaki responded as she gazed in the mirror. Her dress was blueish white and was designed by junko. "Okay you're ready" mahiru said after she finished the dress. "Oh Chiaki you look so beautiful" Sonia complemented. "Thank you" Chiaki said. "It's time" Usami said poping her head out the door. She had her ears over her eyes so she couldn't see chiakis dress. "Okay we're coming" mahiru said.

Hajime was a bit nervous as he stood at the alter. Nekomaru gave him a pat on the back. "Don't worry" Komaeda said behind Hajime" you can do it". Suddenly ibuki started playing her guitar. Everyone looked at the opposite side of the alter. Usami came down the aisle with a tiny basket full of petals. After Usami skipped across the aside and tossed a few petals Chiaki walked down the aisle with alter ego. Hajime stood in aw as alter ego let Chiaki walk up to the alter. Nekomaru proceeded to start the ceremony, he once wedded one of his athletes so he was experienced. Once nekomaru got through the readings the moment of truth was upon them. "I do" Hajime said. "I do" Chiaki said. "You may kiss" nekomaru said as he wiped away a tear. Chiaki than kissed Hajime and he kissed her back. Everyone cheered with glee as the two walked down the aisle.

The party afterwards was a blast. Ibuki acted as the DJ while Teruteru served drinks at the bar. Everyone was having fun even fuyuhiko danced a couple times. All the girls quickly came onto the dance floor when it was time to throw the bouquet. Chiaki gave it her best throw. Within seconds all the girls tried to catch it, but they were two distracted by each other. In the end Tsumiki caught the bouquet by pure chance and the other girls cheered for her. After the bouquet toss came the wedding cake. Teruteru personally handcrafted it and had much pride in it. The cake was decorated with pixel sprites from various games and was vanilla. "This sure is nice" Chiaki said leaning against her husband. "Yeah I'm so happy that I'm with you" Hajime said as he held her hand. Suddenly Komaeda taped his glass and stood up. "I think now is as good as any to give our speeches to the newly weds" Komaeda said with a smile. All the sudden ibuki stopped playing and everyone sat in there seats as Souda prepared a microphone.

Ibuki gleefully skipped over to the mic. "Hellooo" ibuki announced" ibuki would like to start off by saying you two are super duper ultra perfect for each other. I'll never forget that killer triangle performance by Chiaki or that time we had fireworks. I'm getting so emotional jus thinking about it".

tsumiki was forced to go next by ibuki. "Um well I think it's nice that you guys found each other and if you ever have any medical needs I'll be here for you" tsumiki blurted out as she trembled" Both of you are so nice so I think you deserve to be happy".

Komaeda helped tsumiki back to her seat before some of the other girls spoke. After all the girls finished speaking it was the boys turn. Gundam was first to the mic. "Hajime you are a fortunate mortal to be able to serve such a pure angel" gundam said "it warms my frozen heart to see such a powerful pair of mates". Sonia clapped wildly after gundams speech much to soudas dismay.

Komaeda was the final one to speak. "I'm very glad that you two can be together" Komaeda started" I know that doesn't mean a lot coming from me but it's the truth".

At 10 PM the party was over and everyone went home or so Chiaki and Hajime thought. Hajime prepared a honeymoon on the 5th island where, unbeknownst to Chiaki ,the others had built a Japanese style inn. Chiaki and Hajime soon arrived at the inn only to be greeted by the others. After some talking everyone decided to go to bed. In the room Chiaki and Hajime changed into their pajamas before they curled up together on a futon. "Hajime I love you very much" Chiaki said. "I love you too" Hajime replied before both of them fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Hajime and Chiaki enjoyed a lovely Japanese style breakfast prepared by teruteru. Chiaki was very excited to try the different types of food.

After the breakfast Hajime and Chiaki left for the hot spring. Sonia agreed to go with Chiaki to teach her how to bathe. Hajime on the other hand was accompanied by some of the other boys.

"Hey Hajime" Souda greeted "how's the wife?".

"She's good Hajime" replied.

"That's good to here" Komaeda said "what are your plans for the future".

"I know" Teruteru said peeking out of his hiding spot.

"GET OUT!" All the boys yelled at Teruteru as he imedietly scurried away.

"Okay who votes we ban Teruteru from being in the bath with us" fuyuhiko said to which everyone agreed.

"I wonder what the girls are doing" Souda said out loud.

"Souda don't you even think about it" Hajime said "my wife is with them".

"Plus peko will probably slash your ass so hard that you won't be able to sit for a week" fuyuhiko said.

Souda immediately stopped talking.

On the girls side Sonia was recalling all the animes she had seen with a bath house scene.

"Hey Chiaki what do you think you and Hajime will do now that you're married" ibuki said.

"Hmm I don't really know" Chiaki said.

"Well when people get married they usually get children" tsumiki said.

"You idiot she probably doesn't even know where babies come from" hiyoko said as she splashed tsumiki. Mahiru immediately scolded hiyoko and made her apologies.

"I know where babies come from" Chiaki said "but I don't think I could make one".

"Well there are lots of parents who can't make children" tsumiki explained "that's why they adopt".

"Oh like my step parents" Chiaki said.

"Yep" tsumiki nodded her head.

"I don't think I'd be a very good mom" Chiaki said.

"Are you kidding you'd be awesome" ibuki said.

"It's true you're very kind and nurturing" tsumiki added.

"And Hajime would be perfect as a dad" mahiru said with a smile.

"I'll think about it then" Chiaki said "I think I'm ready to get out than".

Chiaki and Hajime spent the rest of the day playing games in the inns game room. Fuyuhiko, peko, Sonia, gundam, and Souda soon joined them. They all played for a while until they decided to go to the bar.

When they entered the bar they found ibuki and tsumiki drinking melon soda.

"Hey guys" ibuki waved.

Everyone ordered some drinks and sat on the couch.

"Oh you know what we could do" ibuki suggested.

"You mean the Kings game" Sonia said with sparkles in her eyes.

"Whoah you totally read my mind" ibuki laughed.

"May I ask what this game of kings is" gundam asked.

"You label a bunch of sticks one is the king the others are numbered" Chiaki explained" if you draw the king stick you can command any number and the person with that number has to do what you say".

"How do you know about the Kings game" Souda asked.

"I learned about it from persona 4" Chiaki explained.

"Fine it sounds like it could be fun let's try it" fuyuhiko said.

Everyone else agreed and ibuki got to work preparing the sticks.

"Okay let the game begin" ibuki announced "who's the king?".

"I am" peko said raising her chopsticks with pride as she adjusted her glasses.

"What's the order?" Ibuki asked.

"Number 2" peko said"I order you to let me stroke your hair".

"What kind of command is that?" Souda said.

"The Kings order is law" Chiaki said.

"I'm number 2" Hajime said fearfully as he stood up. Peko immediately started to stroke his hair. As peko stoked hajimes ahoge moved around and tried avoiding pekos touch.

"Okay that's enough any more and his hair might fall out" Souda said.

Peko returned to her seat and everyone drew again.

"Round two and ibuki Is the king" ibuki said" and I decree that number 4 and number 5 have to kiss ibuki on the cheek".

Tsumiki started to tremble as she lifted her stick. Souda tried to hide his but was caught by Sonia. Tsumiki closed her eyes and trembled before quickly kissing ibuki on the cheek. Souda followed after and gave the quickest kiss ever.

"That was fun" ibuki laughed"now it's the 3rd and final round".

"I'm the king" Chiaki said holding up her stick.

"Ohh Chiaki you should totally amp up the intensity" ibuki said.

"You think so" Chiaki said "than I decree that 1 and 3 have to sleep in the same futon tonight".

"Oh I'm number 1" Sonia said lifting her stick.

Gundam started to hide his blushing face in his scarf.

"Don't tell me you're number 3" Souda said disappointed.

"This must be the will of causality" Gundam said trying to regain his composure.

Sonia was very pleased to get the chance to share her futon with Gundam.

"That was fun" Chiaki smiled before letting out a yawn.

"I think that's our que to go" Hajime said.

"Aw we could stay a little longer" Chiaki said only to yawn again"if I fall asleep than you can just carry me back to the room".

Immediately after she said that Chiaki fell asleep. Hajime then gave her a piggy back ride and after waving goodbye slowly walked away.

"They are so cute" ibuki said watching the couple walk away.

"Like a scruffy dog carrying a fluffy kitten" peko said.

"Ah so you know Hajime and chiakis spirit animals too?" Gundam asked.

"Just a guess" peko said.

Back at the room, Hajime prepared the futon. The two then took a nice nap together. When they woke up Hajime ordered some dinner.

"Hey Hajime I was thinking" Chiaki spoke up some time into dinner" after people get married what do they do?".

"Well usually they share a house together and support each other" Hajime said.

"Sonia told me they raise children" Chiaki said.

Hajime almost choked a bit.

"Is that what you want?" Hajime asked.

"I don't know" Chiaki said "I'm sorry for making you worry".

"It's okay" Hajime smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Sonia invited Chiaki to a girls only spa day. Hajime ended up spending his day at the bar. There he met up with Komaeda and Gundam.

"So how's Chiaki" Komaeda asked.

"I heard from the dark queen that they are both going to rejuvenate their youth" Gundam answered.

"Speaking of Sonia what was it like sharing the same futon" Hajime asked.

"The dark queen enjoyed it and managed not to disintegrate as she cuddled next to me" Gundam explained "how did you and your mate spend the night?".

"Well that's what I was thinking about cause Chiaki asked me what married people do" Hajime said before taking a sip" and than we got on the subject of kids".

"A child raised by hope itself would be interesting" Komaeda commented.

"I would suggest signing a pact with a young beast before creating a spawn" Gundam said.

"Yeah maybe a pet wouldn't be so bad but chiaki is kind of afraid of animals" Hajime said.

"Perhaps she would be less afraid if your beast was small and weak" Gundam said.

"Maybe you could get a kitten" Komaeda suggested.

"If young felines are what you're looking for I have a shelter full of them on this island" gundham said.

"Maybe a kitten won't be so bad" Hajime said.

"Ya you could practice raising and nurturing it" Komaeda said.

"Then whenever you and Chiaki are ready I will help you find your feline familiar" Gundam said as he toasted his drink.

"I'm back" Chiaki said as she entered the inn room.

"Welcome back" Hajime said packing his suitcase" how was the spa?".

"It was refreshing" Chiaki said "especially when nekomaru gave me a massage".

Hajime suddenly remembered that time he and Souda saw nekomaru massage akane.

"That's nice" Hajime said coming back to reality.

"What did you do while I was away" Chiaki asked.

"Actually I was talking with gundham and he suggested we adopt a kitten" Hajime said.

"That sounds like fun" Chiaki said.

"Great whenever you're ready we can visit gundams shelter and pick one out" Hajime said as he finished packing everything up.

At the shelter Chiaki and Hajime looked at all the different kittens while Gundam answered any questions they had.

"What about this one" Chiaki asked looking at a scruffy black kitten.

"So you've picked the spawn of lucifer with fur black as shadow" Gundam said" she's very friendly and relaxed".

Hajime looked at the little kitten and fell in love.

"Do you want to play with this one" Hajime asked.

Chiaki nodded her head. Gundam then picked up the black kitten and guided Chiaki and Hajime to a playpen. In the playpen Chiaki and Hajime played with the kitten. The kitten was fairly playful but started to fall asleep after a little bit.

"She's really cute" Chiaki said.

"Do you want to adopt her" Hajime asked.

Chiaki nodded.

"Wonderful now what name will you bestow her with" Gundam asked.

"Chi" Chiaki answered" is that okay".

"That's a beautiful name" Hajime said.

"You think?" Chiaki asked" I named her after my first kitten".

"When did you have a kitten?" Hajime asked.

"When I played Nintendogs and cats" Chiaki said.

"Of course" Hajime laughed.

Gundam came back with the adoption papers. After signing the papers Gundam guided Hajime and Chiaki to his pet supply store. Once Hajime and Chiaki got all the supplies they went back to hajimes cottage.

At Hajimes cottage Chi was settling in while Chiaki and Hajime set up all her things. Chi happily napped on hajimes bed. Once they finished Chiaki and Hajime joined chi on the bed and took a nap.

Suddenly hajimes phone started ringing.

"Sorry to disturb you" alter ego said "but we need you and Chiaki at the base".

"What is it?" Hajime asked.

"Just get here as soon as possible" alter ego said.


	4. Chapter 4

Chiaki and Hajime quickly walked over to the base.

"What did you need alter ego" Hajime asked.

"It's about the neo world project" alter ego said "we are going to use it".

"For what?" Chiaki asked.

"Makotos sister managed to find and capture 4 people who were influenced by junko" alter ego "they are coming here to receive therapy through the neo world".

"Is that it?" Hajime asked.

"The reason I brought you here is because we need an observer" alter ego "but they have to be a certain age".

"Where are you going with this?" Hajime asked.

"To be blunt the observer has to be a child" alter ego said "we don't have children here so we will create one".

Hajime and Chiaki went silent.

"Would you like the AI child to be yours" alter ego" The child will need parents either way".

"It sounds nice I think" Chiaki replied.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Hajime asked.

"Yep" Chiaki replied.

"Okay then will do it" Hajime said holding chiakis hand.

"Okay I'll update you on when the child is ready" alter ego said.

"Okay" Hajime said.

Back at Hajimes cottage Chiaki was playing with chi.

"Hey Chiaki if we are going to have a kid what should their name be?" Hajime asked.

"Taichi if it's a boy and chihiro if it's a girl" Chiaki said.

"Yeah those are nice names" Hajime agreed.

"Should we tell the others" Chiaki said.

Hajime started to worry about all the horrible things that would happen if their kid met the others.

"Maybe we could slowly introduce them one at a time" Hajime suggested.

"That makes sense" Chiaki said "I just want our kid to be able to socialize".

Hajime went over and hugged Chiaki after sensing her worries.

"I'm sure our child will be wonderful" Hajime said reassuring Chiaki.

Just then Hajimes phone rang.

"Are you ready to meet your child?" Alter ego said through the phone.

Chiaki went into the neo world first and waited for Hajime. Hajime logged in shortly and joined Chiaki. Alter ego greeted them on the beach and proceed to lead them to a strange new building near the hotel ground.

"Okay your child is waiting for you" alter ego said "when you're ready go in but try not to overstimulate them".

Hajime and Chiaki entered together holding hands. Inside was a light blue room. In the center a small boy sat on a stool. He looked to be 10 and had short messy light brown hair with an ahoge. The boy also had light pink eyes and wore a green hoodie with tiny bunny ears.

"Hello" Chiaki said lowering her self to meet the boys height.

"Hello" the boy responded in a robotic voice.

"I am Chiaki but you can call me mom" Chiaki said in her delicate voice.

"Mom" the boy repeated before looking over at Hajime.

Hajime lowered himself to the boys height.

"I am Hajime you can call me dad" Hajime said.

"Dad" the boy repeated.

"Your name is Taichi" Chiaki said.

"Taichi" the boy repeated.

Slowly Chiaki and Hajime began to teach Taichi about the neo world.

"Mom and Dad are my parents?" Taichi asked.

"Yes you can trust us" Chiaki smiled.

"What is my purpose" Taichi asked.

Hajime and Chiaki stood in silence for a while till they mentally agreed.

"For now you just have to learn" Chiaki said.

"But you are not alone" Hajime said " we are here for you".

"Here try to walk" Chiaki said before getting up and walking a few feet away "Go on try to walk to me Taichi".

Taichi slowly stood on his feet before trying to walk. He stumbled a little bit and almost fell a few times. Finally Taichi made it over to Chiaki. Chiaki rewarded him with a hug.

"Good Taichi" Chiaki said hugging him" this is a hug it means we are together".

"Hug is good?" Taichi asked.

"Yep" Hajime said as he got up and hugged Chiaki and Taichi.

Chiaki and Hajime proceeded to teach Taichi. They taught him about basic emotions but Taichi had difficulty grasping love. Just as Hajime was about to explain Alter ego came.

"How is he" alter ego asked.

"I am good" Taichi said.

"We've been teaching Taichi many things"Chiaki explained.

"Wonderful" alter ego said "I only came to report that it is getting rather late so Hajime might have to log out soon".

Hajime completely forgot about the time as he soon realized he was getting tired.

"I guess I have to go" Hajime said a bit disappointed.

"Don't worry Hajime, will see you tomorrow" Chiaki reassured.

"Okay" Hajime said "good night".

"Where did he go mom?" Taichi asked after Hajime logged out.

"He went back to the real world" Chiaki explained.

"What is the real world" Taichi asked.

"It is a unique place filled with many things" Chiaki said.

"Can I go there?" Taichi asked.

"When you grow up maybe" Chiaki said.

"Mom can I go to sleep?" Taichi asked to which Chiaki patted him on the head.

"Can we have a bed please" Chiaki asked alter ego.

Alter ego opened a menu and pressed a button causing a white bed to materialize in the room. The bed also had some pajamas on it.

"Thank you" Chiaki said before alter ego left.

Chiaki helped Taichi change into his pajamas before putting on hers. Then Chiaki and Taichi crawled into bed and fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Hajime woke up and fed chi. Chi slowly ate while Hajime made himself some toast. Suddenly the doorbell rang. Hajime answered the door to find Komaeda.

"Hi I heard you and Chiaki got a kitten" Komaeda said "can I come in?".

Hajime let Komaeda in and in return Komaeda gave him a plastic bag.

"What's this?" Hajime asked before looking in the bag.

"It's just some stuff for the cat" Komaeda explained as he tried to call chi over to him.

The bag was filled with various cat toys.

"What's the little kitties name" Komaeda asked as chi slowly sniffed his hand.

"Her name is chi" Hajime explained.

"That's a cute name" Komaeda said as he scratched behind Chis ear.

"Do you like cats?" Hajime asked.

"They're alright" Komaeda said "but I'm more of a dog person".

"If you go to gundams shelter you could get a dog" Hajime suggested.

"Maybe" Komaeda said "I wouldn't mind having a dog again".

Hajimes laptop turned on. "Morning Hajime" Chiaki greeted from the laptop.

"Morning dad" Taichi said with only his ahoge showing.

Instantly Komaeda realized what was going on and started to smile. Hajime knew what was coming but he still wasn't prepared.

"Did you and Chiaki create a child of pure hope" Komaeda asked, "what's their name? How long have they existed? What are they going to do?".

"Hold it" Chiaki said before Komaeda could ask anymore questions.

Chiaki then positioned the camera to show her and Taichi.

"Hello" Taichi said" my name is Taichi Hinata".

Komaeda tried his best to contain himself but still managed to let out a squeal.

"Mom who is this person?" Taichi asked.

"I'm nagito Komaeda" Komaeda said.

Taichi looked at Komaeda through the screen.

"Is there anything you'd like to ask me" Komaeda offered.

"Go ahead Taichi" Chiaki encouraged.

"Are you a human?" Taichi asked.

"Yep" Komaeda replied.

"What relation do you have with my parents?" Taichi asked.

"I'm a friend" Komaeda responded.

"What do I call you?" Taichi asked.

"Komaeda is fine" Komaeda said.

"Final question" Taichi said "what is your favorite game?".

"Either chess or cards" Komaeda said.

"Thank you for answering my questions Komaeda" Taichi said before bowing his head.

"You two certainly have a beautiful child" Komaeda said "I can just see the potential now".

"Thanks but can you keep this a secret" Hajime asked "we don't want Taichi to be overwhelmed by everyone".

"You can count on me" Komaeda said.

"If you'd like would you play with Taichi" Chiaki offered.

"It would be my honor" Komaeda said.

While Komaeda played chess with Taichi, Chiaki and Hajime had some time alone.

"You're pretty good" Komaeda complemented" makes sense considering your mothers talent".

"Mom did say she was good at games" Taichi said.

"She's also very good at inspiring hope in others" Komaeda said.

"What is hope?" Taichi asked.

At that moment Komaeda couldn't help but smile.

"Well hope is a burning feeling inside you that powers you to achieve whatever you most desire" Komaeda explained.

"That makes sense" Taichi said "checkmate".

Komaeda laughed an innocent laugh before admitting defeat.

"Um Komaeda" Taichi asked" what is the outside world like".

Komaeda thought about it before replying.

"The real world is very unique" Komaeda replied.

Taichis eyes started to widen in aw.

While Komaeda babysat, Chiaki and Hajime spent some time alone on the beach.

"Hajime I've been thinking" Chiaki said "Could junko meet taichi".

Hajime shuttered a little, he had spent time acquainting himself with junko but they weren't exactly friends.

"Are you sure?" Hajime asked.

"It's not like she can do anything to him" Chiaki explained "if she even thought about it her collar would punish her".

"Yeah you're right" Hajime said "but why junko?".

"Maybe if she felt involved she wouldn't be so lonely" Chiaki suggested.

Even though Chiaki did her best to spend time with her, junko was usually alone at the rehabilitation facility. Aside from Chiaki, nobody associated with junko and they had good reason. Yet because of that junko uninvited herself to chiakis wedding.

"Okay then let's introduce them" Hajime said.

"Thank you Hajime" Chiaki smiled before hugging Hajime.

The two than held hands and walked back to hajimes cottage.

Back at the cottage Komaeda and Taichi were tied in their multiple games of chess.

"You are really good at this game" Taichi said.

"Right back at ya" Komaeda said.

"We're back" Hajime announced as he and Chiaki came through the door.

"Mom, dad" Taichi said waving from the computer screen.

"Did you have fun playing with Komaeda?" Chiaki asked sitting in front of the computer.

"Yep" Taichi said before smiling.

Komaeda and Hajime watched as Chiak talked with Taichi.

"Um mom" Taichi asked "can I meet more humans".

Komaeda and Hajime were shocked by Taichis request.

"Of course" Chiaki said "what do you think Hajime?".

"If you want then sure" Hajime said as he joined his wife and child.

Chi then jumped up on the computer and pawed at the screen. Taichi looked intrigued as Hajime picked chi up.

"What is that?" Taichi asked.

"This is our cat chi" Chiaki explained as she petted chi behind the ear.

"Cat" Taichi repeated "does it talk?".

Chi answered Taichis question by letting out a small meow.

"She talks but not like a human" Hajime explained.

"I comprehend" Taichi said. Chi tried to paw at the screen again.

"She likes you" Komaeda said.

Chi meowed again causing Hajime and Komaeda to laugh. Suddenly Taichi meowed exactly like chi. Hajime looked in utter shock.

"That was a good impression" Komaeda complemented.

After that Chiaki, Hajime, and Komaeda played go fish before Komaeda left.

"okay" Chiaki said after writing on a piece of paper" this will be the order of introduction".

The list went:

1\. Mahiru,

2\. fuyuhiko,

3\. Junko ,

4\. Twogami,

5\. Peko,

6\. Nekomaru,

7\. Sonia,

8\. Kazuichi,

9\. Gundam,

10\. Mikan,

11\. Ibuki,

12\. Akane,

13\. Teruteru,

14\. Hiyoko.

"Then I guess we better go make an announcement" Hajime said.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day Hajime and Chiaki summoned everyone to the restaurant. Komaeda was tasked to babysit Taichi at hajimes cottage. Everyone responded to the summoning and came to the restaurant.

Before the meeting, everyone chattered amongst themselves.

"What do you think Hinanami called us for" ibuki asked.

"Who the hell is that" hiyoko asked while mahiru wasn't looking.

"Oh well ibuki thinks Chiaki and Hajime is a mouthful so ibuki has combined the names to form hinanami" ibuki explained.

"That will never catch on" hiyoko said.

"I think it sounds lovely" Sonia butted in.

"Truly a noble title for an angelic pair" Gundam declared.

"Pay attention they're coming" togami said pointing at the stairs.

On que Hajime and chiaki came up the stairs and everyone went silent.

"Thank you for coming" Hajime said "now the reason we called you here is to announce our newest addition to the island".

Everyone stood shocked with various reactions. Teruteru laughed like a mad man.

"Did you really just imply what I think you implied" Souda asked.

"If you two weren't married I would have beat your ass" fuyuhiko said.

"Wait it's not like that" Hajime tried to explain, but everyone was to busy chatting.

The noise was silenced when togami made a high pitch whistle.

"Everyone stop acting like children and let Hajime and Chiaki finish" togami said.

"Thank you" Hajime said to which togami nodded.

"His name is Taichi Hinata" Chiaki explained" he is our AI son".

Hajime took out 13 photos of Taichi for everyone to look out.

"He's only been alive for 2 days" Hajime explained" so we didn't want to overstimulate him".

"But we know that he needs to socialize so we would like him to meet all of you one at a time" Chiaki said taking out the list" this is the order we'd like him to meet you in".

Chiaki read out the list saying everyone's name except junkos. After reading the list everyone agreed to the order. Mahiru and fuyuhiko followed Chiaki and Hajime to the cottage while everyone dispersed.

At Hajimes cottage Komaeda and Taichi were playing cards.

"Well I'll be damned" fuyuhiko spoke.

"Taichi this is fuyuhiko and mahiru" Chiaki explained. Mahiru and fuyuhiko waved hello.

"Hello" Taichi waved back. For the next hour fuyuhiko and mahiru talked with Taichi. Mahiru showed Taichi how to take pictures and gave him copies of her best photos. Fuyuhiko taught Taichi some etiquette and played a game of checkers with him.

"Thank you very much for meeting me" Taichi said as he bowed his head.

"Ah it was fun meeting you" mahiru said.

"Yah I agree" fuyuhiko said "you stay good kiddo".

"You better not grow up to be as unreliable as your dad" mahiru joked.

"Ah come on that was years ago" Hajime said.

Everyone started to laugh and than a flash occurred. Everyone looked at the laptop to see a photo of them laughing.

"Taichi did you take this photo?" Mahiru asked to which Taichi nodded.

"It's really good" mahiru said.

"Thank you Mahiru" Taichi said.

"Oh I gotta go or hiyoko might get upset" mahiru said after looking at the time.

Mahiru than said her goodbyes before leaving.

"I gotta go to" fuyuhiko said " I'll see you tomorrow".

After fuyuhiko left it was just Chiaki, Hajime, Taichi, and chi.

"I guess now is a good time for Taichi to meet junko" Chiaki said.

"Fine lets just get this over with" Hajime said before preparing his neo world head set.

In the neo world hajime, chiaki, and Taichi walked to junkos apartment. Half way through hajime let Taichi ride on his shoulders.

"What is aunt junko like mom?" Taichi asked.

Hajime was at a loss for words.

"She's very dramatic" chiaki said.

"Dramatic?" Taichi repeated.

Finaly they reached junkos apartment on the 5th island. Chiaki rang the doorbell while Hajime waited with Taichi.

"I'm comin, I'm comin" junko said before opening the door.

Junko was trying another new style with her hair. This time her hair was braided on one side withe a big red bow at the end.

"Chiaki!" Junko instantly grabbed chiaki in a hug" where have you been you silly kitty".

"Dad?" Taichi asked" what is that lady doing to mom?". Junko paused at hearing Taichi and than released chiaki. Junko then bent down and looked at Taichi.

"And who is this little cutie" Junko asked.

"I am Taichi Hinata" Taichi said.

"OH MY GOD!" Junko screeched with a smile "the cuteness levels are over 9000". Hajime was getting a bit annoyed but chiaki remained patient.

"Taichi is our AI son" chiaki explained "we wanted him to meet his aunt".

"Chiaki.." Junko responded before starting to breakout into cartoonish tears" you're so kind".

Taichi tilted his head in confusion at the strange sight before him.

"Come in I was just making cookies" Junko said instantly recovering from her crying. They all followed Junko into her apartment.

Junkos apartment was a complete mess with clothes, half eaten food, and other trash scattered across the room. The kitchen sink was filled to the brim with dirty dishes and smelled of burnt food. While Junko fetched the cookies the others waited in the main room. Junko returned with a plate stacked full of cookies. Unfortunately the cookies were burnt and misshapen. Chiaki and Taichi politely ate some of the cookies, but Hajime was more hesitant to eat the cookies.

"Relax spikey they aren't poisoned" Junko reassured making Hajime even more suspicious" would you like something to drink?".

Before anyone could answer Junko was already in the kitchen. When she came back she had a tray with a cracked tea set.

"Thank you for your hospitality" chiaki said as Junko poured her some tea.

"No problem" Junko said adding a bunch of sugar to the tea "anything for my lil sis".

Taichi looked at his cup before sipping it.

"How does it taste junior" Junko asked.

"It is fair" Taichi said trying to be polite as possible "How are you related to my mother?". "Well it's a LONG story but if you want I can tell you" Junko offered "if of course your parents are okay with it".

"Fine go ahead" Hajime said a little disgruntled.

While Junko told her story to Taichi, Chiaki and Hajime decided to clean up junkos apartment. Together Chiaki and Hajime cleaned up every nook and cranny of junkos lair. A couple times Hajime listened in on junkos story. From what Hajime heard it sounded like Junko was telling a fairytale.

"And that is how I became your aunt" Junko concluded just as Chiaki and Hajime put away the last plate.

"That was interesting" Taichi said "especially the part where you turned into a dragon".

"No prob, bob" Junko said.

"My name is Taichi" Taichi said.

"I think it's getting pretty late" Hajime said.

"Aww leaving so soon" Junko said.

"Will visit again" chiaki reassured.

"Yay I can't wait to see this cutie patootie again" Junko said while ruffling Taichis hair "you're as cute as makoto".

After saying their goodbyes, Chiaki, Hajime, and Taichi walked home. When they arrived at the house Chiaki tucked Taichi into bed. Chiaki than hummed a calming tune from some video game. Taichi quickly fell asleep.

"See you tomorrow" chiaki said after giving Hajime a kiss.

Hajime kissed her back and embraced her in a hug. Once they finished Hajime logged out.


End file.
